The present invention relates to semiconductor design technologies, and more particularly, to a mount test of a semiconductor device.
As well-known in the art, the mount test is to verify the operation of a semiconductor device by configuring a single semiconductor device or a plurality of semiconductor devices in the form of modules that are standardized configuration units and connecting them to an actual application device.
This test differs from a general test which detects a defect or failure of a semiconductor device through the use of a tester having a user test program set by the user.
Therefore, it is not possible to apply the user test program set by the user in the mount test.
In this circumstance, there may be many defects due to a mutual collision problem between an actual external controller of the actual application device and a semiconductor device. It also may be difficult for a general purpose tester to consider the environmental causes such as mutual collision problem and, therefore, to perform a failure analysis correctly.